Darren Shan (Character)
This is the article about the character; for the author who writes under this name, see Darren O'Shaughnessy Darren Shan is the main character in The Saga of Darren Shan. The Saga of Darren Shan Personality Powers and Abilities Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Darren starts off as a normal 16 year old boy. He is popular at school and his best friend is Steve. This is until a flier comes out of a car; the number plate - DES-TINY. This changes his life. Biography Darren was about to go to class when Steve persuaded him to bunk off Mr. Kersey's lesson. They went to the roof of the school and through stones at windows and lamps, only to be caught. Darren's parents told him off big time and told Darren to stop being friends with Steve. This led them to being "secret best friends". Steve felt jealous as Darren had everything good in his life. When the flier came out of Mr. Tiny's car, it changed Darren's life for good. They went to The Cirque du Freak where Steve recognized Mr. Crepsley as a Vampire by the name of Vur Horsten. After the show, Darren goes to steal Madam Octa and hides in the cupboard. Here, he hears a conversation about Vampires, Vampaneze and Vampire Generals. Soon, Steve enters the room and asks to be blooded, only to find that he has bad blood. He later leaves after swearing to kill Mr. Crepsley. Darren finds a secret passage way out of the cupboard and escapes to find Mr. Tiny's car. Here, Murlough is also sitting. Darren then goes back to school with Madam Octa in his locker. Steve finds out and then finds out Darren heard the whole conversation about being bad blooded. The bell rings and Darren drops Madam Octa. She runs around the frightened people before biting Steve, who was trying to kill her. Steve is then in a coma. Darren is playing the flute calming Madam Octa and his little sister Annie startles him into messing up and Madam Octa biting Steve, Steve is then paralyzed. Darren, feeling responsible, goes to the Theatre again to find Mr. Crepsley to ask for an antidote. He says yes, but Darren must become half-Vampire. He unwillingly accepts and then gets blooded. They flit to the hospital where Steve is given the antidote. Darren then sets off the alarms and Crepsley runs away. Later, Darren comes home and almost bites his sister. Darren then goes into his room to see Crepsley there. After a brief discussion, they decide to 'kill' Darren. Darren is given the potion to numb him and slow his breathing and then Crepsley breaks his neck and throws him off the roof. At the funeral home, Steve sees the scars on Darren's fingers and then starts shouting at his 'corpse'. He is taken away by Mr. Kersey. Darren is then buried. Darren is unburied by Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley and Darren then escape to The Cirque Du Freak. At the Cirque, Darren is put in with Evra's tent and they soon become friends. He, Evra and Rebecca do chores around the Cirque, including cleaning the Wolfman's cage and getting food for the Little People. Darren also meets Harkat Mulds here, who bites him on the way to Evra's tent. Darren and Rebecca become really close to each other. When Mr. Tiny comes to the Cirque, Darren is told to stay in his tent. Later, the Vampaneze attack. Darren goes to the clothes trailer with Evra and Rebecca. The Vampaneze attack and Darren fights and escapes. Rebecca is kidnapped and Evra is injured. When Darren finds out Rebecca is kidnapped, he goes after her. He goes back to his house to find his family kidnapped and the flier, telling him to go to the theater. He does this to see lots of Vampaneze. He goes in to see Murlough as well as his family and Rebecca. After a short fight, due to Darren not drinking blood, Rebecca escapes from her ropes by using her tail to untie them and lets Darren drink her blood. Darren and Steve fight as Crepsley and Murlough fight. They are stopped by Mr. Tiny though and Murlough is killed. Steve and Mr. Tiny leave and Darren and Mr. Crepsley go back to the Cirque. Back at the Cirque, Mr. Tall holds a vote on if Darren should be accepted into the Cirque. Lots say yes, including Harkat. Darren is then accepted. Personality Darren is a "goody two-shoes", according to Steve, who is much the opposite and tended to lead him astray while they were friends. He doesn't like to fight and Steve did most fighting for him throughout their childhood. He is highly obedient towards his parents, becoming "secret best friends" with Steve as Mr. and Mrs. Shan forbid their friendship from existing any longer. He is intensely loyal to his friends and family, being willing to go to any lengths to protect them. Appearances Books * * * * * * * * * * * * Short Stories * "An Essay on Vampires by Steve Leonard" * "Annie's Diary" * "Tiny Terrors" * "Lonely Lefty" * "Shanta Clause" * "Life's A Beach" Movies * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Vampires Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Vampire Princes Category:Cirque Du Freak (book) characters